Trio Elements
by Sparkle C. Star
Summary: This is a story of three girls, Sparkle, May, and Lilli. Through Sparkle's point of view, she tells this story and how they all find certain things they never knew they had. They find their inner powers, abilities, and life. They build a great friendship
1. Chapter One

The Trio Elements  
  
This adventure begins in the kingdom of Jesimay. I traveled throughout the kingdom, lonely and without a good purpose of being here. I always wondered if there were other planets out there besides my planet, "Javen." I sank down, cowering through the crowds. Vampires and elfs were everywhere in site. I am different. I'm a fairy. There are rarely any fairies here. I don't belong here with blood-sucking, big-eared creatures.  
  
I walked to a restaurant for a drink of tea. I was thirsty traveling from my kingdom of Fairytale. I sat down at a table and looked down at the menu. A kindly-looking vampire elven teen, about my age came up to me, ready to take my order.  
  
"Hi, welcome to Topsy Tea, may I take your order?" the teen asked. I looked at her name tag and read, "May L. Shitove."  
  
"Um.. May, I'll take a regular Iced Tea. And uh... no sugar please," I ordered.  
  
"Sold out, sorry. Are you new here? My name is May. What's yours?" she asked. I looked up at her, she had her hair tied in a neat ponytail. I then looked down at my menu for anything else that could quench my thirst. I looked up again this time telling her my name.  
  
"I see your name is May. My name is Sparkle Star. Nice to meet you," I said politely. She sat down in the chair across from mine and looked straight into my face.  
  
"Jesimay is a nice kingdom. Um, let me call my friend Lilli over, she's a nice friend I gotta let you meet, " she got up and quickly walked across the restaurant into the kitchen to get her friend. May pointed towards me and lead Lilli over towards my table. Lilli waved anxiously, smiling. May sat on the chair across like earlier and Lilli took a chair from another table dragging it over next to May. Hmm, they just stare at me like I'm totally different. Of course, I am. Lilli was just like May except shorter and bigger around the waist. Lilli opened her mouth ready to speak.  
  
"Hello, my name's Lilli! Welcome to Jesimay. May says you're new? You look exhausted, do you want to come over to May's house tonight?" Lilli looked at May making sure if it was ok. Overall, they don't even know me so why do they bother to ask me to come over? Hm. I decided I didn't want to stay in the cheap apartment I was planning to stay in tonight until I get a good job with enough money. So I said yes.  
  
"Uh, ok.. I'll be glad to stay. I was planning to stay at the Dungwell Apartments but I guess I could use some company before I find a job," I answered. May turned to me then at Lilli and said, "My shift is over soon, Lilli. You guys can come over to my place at around 5:00 for a sleep over! Then I'll show you around town tomorrow, Sparkle!" May said with excitement. May left 5 minutes later and waved goodbye to me and Lilli. Lilli and I talked for a while about our lives. I told her the story of my life and how my parents got killed by Novena, the most powerful evil vampire-dwarf in all of the universe. My mother was a fairy and my father was a human. While I was at school at the age of 14, I didn't know my parents were being attacked at the planet Zion where they went. It was such a terrible surprise. The reason why Novena killed my parents because she hated fairies and humans; especially humans. I don't know why she hated them. She only liked vampires, dwarfs and elfs. She also hated hobbits.  
  
I wept for my parents afterward and had to stay with my great aunt who was a witch when I was 15. Months ago, my aunt died of old age and sickness so now I'm here in Jesimay alone. I'm sixteen, alone, and a nobody.  
  
After telling my story to Lilli, she felt sorry for me and gave me a baby face. We started our way towards May's house. It was 4:45 and we walked just 4 blocks to May's house. I saw the many vampire-elven people walking around this city of Cordurador, a city in Jesimay. I saw a lot of tall business buildings and many cars were ridden on the streets. I wondered if May and Lilli had one.   
  
We took a short turn to another street where we saw a lot of homes. And there, the second house on the right was May's house. We got there, and May greeted us. We ate some dinner... I had nothing because I wasn't hungry at the time, I only drank a glass of water. We told stories to each other and at about 10 at night we went to bed. May told me her story of her life. She seemed to have a better life than me. She had a boyfriend; I can't stand having one. Then Lilli told her story, and how she lost her grandmother and her brother to a huge hurricane. Her mother lives in another kingdom. Lilli had an ok life. May was 17 and Lilli was 16, the same age as me. I am just a few months older than her.  
  
They were really nice especially May for inviting me over. I guess these people are nice friends and maybe I can trust them. I hope that I don't lose them like I lost all the relatives, or else I'd kill myself. I hate my life and everything about it. I'm very glad they trust me. I believe this is a new beginning for my life.   
  
End Chapter One 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
In the morning, May cooked us some pancakes and brought fruit punch from the refrigerator.The punch didn't taste fruity, it tasted like a cow's blood. Yuck! Of course, I almost forgot they were vampires. I took a glass of water instead. May sat down next to me at the kitchen table.  
  
"So, did you have a nice sleep, Sparkle?" May asked as she passed the syrup. I pushed the "punch" aside or whatever it was.  
  
"It was nice. Um, can you show me a place where I can get a job? I really need to find my own place now," I asked, thinking how I was supposed to live my life here with only $10 in my pocket. May stood up as Lilli walked up towards the kitchen ready to serve her some pancakes.  
  
"Lilli and I are looking for jobs ourselves because being a waitress doesn't pay enough!" May said, pulling a chair over for Lilli. Lilli yawned and looked at me.  
  
"Ya, there are some greedy, ugly cooks who stink in that kitchen at Topsy Tea!" Lilli chuckled. May went over to the magazine rack on the counter and grabbed the Cordurador City Newspaper. She turned to the job ads. I drank my water and quickly took a bite out of the steamy pancakes. I had 5 pancakes stacked up on one another on my plate with syrup dripping from the top of the first pancake. May brought the newspaper to the table.  
  
"We're thinking of joining this," May said pointing out in the newspaper ad. "This seems really exciting!" May took her plate of pancakes on the counter and brought that over to the table and she started eating.  
  
I glanced at the pancakes and quickly gobbled up three pancakes on my plate. "A fighting crime kind of group? That seems silly! I'd rather waitress!" I laughed, with my mouthful of pancakes and syrup. Syrup dripped off my mouth and I wiped it off with my shirt. Lilli turned to me, and gave me two napkins. She finished most of her pancakes and had half a pancake left.  
  
"Well, it's better than being with sticky dishes at the restaurant! I just really need to get out of that place and this job seems fun!" Lilli exclaimed stuff the rest of the pancake in her mouth. Why can't they pick a different job. Why does it have to be this?  
  
May ate two of her pancakes and started drinking her 'punch.' "Well lets hurry up and finish so we can take a look at this defense and attack training job. It says here while we train and work, we would find our inner powers and abilities. I wonder what that is," May said. May took my plate and her plate to the sink. May's pancakes were only half finished. I guess she wasn't too hungry. Lilli finished up her drink and I got up to help with the dishes. Lilli went upstairs to May's room to get her clothes on. I went upstairs as well and did the same. May finished up with the dishes and joined us. Lilli and I got our stuff and headed to Lilli's house first to drop off her stuff. Lilli lived only 5 homes down from May's house. These were simply small houses they lived in. Only 1 bedroom, 1 bathroom, a living room, kitchen, basement, and dining room. It's not much.  
  
We entered into Lilli's house and it looked pretty much the same as May's house except the only thing different was the furniture and stuff. Lilli dropped off her things and said, "If you want you can leave your stuff here too Sparkle. We're going to go to the restaurant today to finish our last day working there." I left my stuff in her living room and we headed out the door and walked all the way to the restaurant. Do they ever get tired of doing this every day, I mean, walking to work and all?  
  
I stayed with May and Lilli all day at Topsy Tea Restaurant for their last day of waitressing. I had nothing else to do anyway. After lunch, we headed for a short walk to the Defense and Attack Combat Society. (The DACS.) We entered into a tall city building. I saw all kinds of people there, elves, vampires, fairies, and a lot of other kind. Downstairs was a jail of bad guys. We went downstairs together, past jails and into an office with other new applicants. These applicants are also signing up to join DACS. We stood in line and May took the papers for all of us to fill out. Then we went to another line where we met the whole person in charge of the society. He was known as, "BOSS." He right away accepted us, not even asking us if we had experiences. Hmm, doesn't he test people incase they could be unlawful people or outlaws?  
  
An assistant in a blue DACS uniform led us to an empty room very quickly where we met a guy in a yellow DACS uniform. On his shirt, a badge her wore read, "Teacher, Mr. Broon." I then suspected he was maybe going to be our tutor with skills to show us hot to defeat enimes. The lady in the blue DACS uniform went away quickly to go back to the BOSS. The teacher gave us forms to fill our with personal information we had to fill out. We stood in front of the door with these papers and Mr. Broon greeted us kindly.  
  
"Hello, welcome to the Defense and Attack Combat Society. Other words, we're called the DACS. Please fill out those forms, here are some pens," Mr. Broon said. "My name is Mr. Broon. I will be your teacher and tutor to teach you your combat skills and other things. You will also find in yourself elements, abilities, and powers you may never know you ever had! Girls, you may take a seat on those chairs over there!" He pointed out. I wondered if he knew only three people were going to be here because there were only three chairs and a fourth chair in front of them. The room was empty and the only things in the room was us, the teacher, 4 chairs, and a closet. Mr. Broon looked like an elf-human and had huge eyes. He looked like a 40-year-old man. I decided to raise my hand and ask a question about the new job.  
  
"So, this is sorta a training society? It said in the newspaper we'd get paid. How will we get paid" I asked, looking at May and Lilli. I sat in the middle chair, may on the left of me, Lilli on the right. Mr. Broon sat on the 4th chair facing us.  
  
"You don't just earn money, you earn strength, a power, and a spirit inside you. But of course, you get a small wage of $100 a week for the hard work you'll be doing. Plus, if you catch criminals and the usual bad guys in the Kingdom you get paid $1000."  
  
May, Lilli, and I looked at each other with amazement. Lilli turned to Mr. Broon. "Wow! We get that much?! That's more than what we get at Topsy Tea!" Lilli said with excitement. Mr. Broon nodded, He went over to the closet. I thought for a moment about where I was going to stay at the Dungwell Apartments or at May's house again. Maybe I can move in one of the homes in their neighborhood. I truly did not want to live in a dung apartment at all. I couldn't afford a five star hotel either. Mr. Broon took our papers we finished up and told us to get up.  
  
"Ok, girls. Come with me to the Inner-Finder room," Mr. Broon said holding a clipboard. I looked staid and kept quiet, complying to all of Mr. Broon's commands. So, we started off to work upstairs to the strange room.  
  
End Chapter Two 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter 3  
  
As we walked to the next three floors, we were about 3 stories up the building.We past a few weird rooms and we finally made it to the "Inner Finder" room. It is really hard to describe what the room looked like. There were so many machines, gadgets, and chairs in a glass box thing with buttons and knobs. This was a totally unusual room. I just wanted to get a simple job. I turned to May.  
  
"Woah...um...are you sure this is the job we wanted to get? I mean, don't you think this is a little too much?" I asked in dismay. May whispered to my ear.  
  
" Well, I didn't know it would be like this....but we get paid a lot for this job..." May whispered.  
  
Mr. Broom lead us to the chairs inside glass boxes or closet things.  
  
"Ok girls, in order to do your jobs right, we need to change your style, make you stronger, and give you powers. You guys will have some things normal people don't have!" Mr. Broon said excitedly. We all looked at each other with confused expressions on our faces.  
  
"Will this hurt?" Lilli asked worriedly to Mr. Broon.  
  
"Not a bit! It will tingle a bit. You'll be amazed with the changes you'll get from this!"  
  
We sat down on the chairs and we waited. Each chair was enclosed in a glass box so each of us sat in it. Our arms and feet got strapped on. We all once again felt confused at this. This felt terribly uncomfortable to be strapped onto chairs like this! This was all a matter of trust. No one could hear me outside the glass so I just stood still. Then finally, Mr. Broon started it up.  
  
Lights, flashes, and beeping was going around in my box. I felt slight tingling all around my body. It was an amazing feeling. I felt excited and nervous at the same time. My face had a odd looking expression, my mouth closed tight, my eyes wide...this was really unusual and awkward. I wanted to get out and I did not know what was happening to me. Then I looked at myself all around and it seemed I grew a bit more bust and fit. My hair grew longer and became wavy. I felt like I had power within me. I felt stronger unlike I had ever been. I felt a lot of great energy in me.   
  
Finally, the machine slowed to a stop. I looked at myself. Mr. Broon was right. We all changed into magnificently beautiful teenagers! From my glass window, I took a look at May and Lilli across from me. May looked taller and her ears shrank a tiny bit so she looked like a vampire model. Her hair changed from a light brown to a dark brown hair and her eyes were a sparkling light brown. Lilli got thinner and had shorter blond, crimped, hair. She looked really strong and fit. She used to have big feet but now her feet was petite. We were so beautiful.  
  
Mr. Broon got us out and unstrapped each of us from the chairs. I walked over to Lilli and May.  
  
"I think maybe I'll like this job!" I said, admiring my hair.  
  
"Maybe we will too," May said.  
  
End Chapter 3 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter 4  
  
"Ok, so what do you think girls?" Mr. Broon smiled.  
  
"Wow! I'm so beautiful!! I mean, look at me," I said surprisingly.  
  
"Yea! I look BUFF!" Lilli exclaimed.  
  
"Oh yea?! Well, I am S-E-X-Y! Hehe...!" May laughed. We all laughed out loud when May made her comment about her new look.  
  
"Hehe, ok then. We'll start training tomorrow. Just meet in the empty room downstairs where we were in before at 1:00. By then you girls will know a little of the new things that changed and things that you've gained," Mr. Broon lead us out. He went on his way downstairs and the rest of us went out to the door the other way. By the looks of it, I changed a lot.  
  
"I think I'll LOVE this job!" Lilli said. We agreed and so we went on our way towards May's house. Lilli went to her house, a couple blocks farther from May. I stayed at May's house again for the night.  
  
The next morning, Lilli came over and we had breakfast together. We had pancakes and sausages for breakfast. Mmmm! It was delicious! We were later surprised to find that May melted the butter with her hands! The minute she picked up the butter, it melted! Also, I had the power to cool the juice drinks with my hands! I was bringing the cups of juice to the freezer for ice and before I made it to the freezer, the ice suddenly appeared in the cups like magic! Lilli discovered she was so strong and could carry May and I with both hands! May and I got stuck on the top of May's bunk bed somehow on the springs under the mattress after breakfast. So, Lilli helped us out and she just picked us right up like we were little stuffed animals!  
  
Finally at 1:00 we walked back to the DACS building. We met at the room where we were told to go to start training. We saw Mr. Broon dressed in jumper with the word "DACS" written above the little pocket on his shirt. Above that read his name.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you girls made it today," Mr. Broon said smiling. "Today we will start the first day of training! Hopefully you all found out something spectacular that you can do!"  
  
May raised her hand to comment.  
  
"Yes sir! I have heat vision! Hehe...," May laughed. I decided to say something as well.  
  
"Yea! I think I got freezing powers!" I exclaimed excitedly. Lilli didn't want to say anything. She didn't feel so proud of her new powers.  
  
"All I have the power of, is to lift heavy things. It's so boring!" Lilli said.  
  
"Well girls, each of you have the same powers and you didn't know it. You don't need any of them unless you have to and you can think hard into using them," Mr. Broon smiled. I was a bit confused, and so was May and Lilli.  
  
"Huh?" we all looked at each other, confused. So, Mr. Broon explained.  
  
"Girls, when you think about melting something or heating something, your powers automatically do it for you! Like for example, you want a book to be placed at the table, you can telepathically put it on the table! Your powers can do things for you that you need them to do. It just takes concentration and some thinking."  
  
Mr. Broon led us from the entrance door of the empty room. The chairs were gone and the only thing in the room was a small carpet. We sat down on the carpet. Mr. Broon told us to take our shoes off. We started out by pulling our shoes off our beautiful feet with our hands. But Mr. Broon reminded us about trying to use our powers instead, for practice. So, we thought hard to get the shoes off with our head, concentrating, think of the shoe coming off our feet. I thought deeply and ended up hitting Mr. Broon in the head with my shoes! It was funny, but the powers are complicated. May's shoes surprisingly hit an empty space at the back of the room, and looked like it hit an invisible wall. I gasped and asked what just happened. I felt confused yet once again.  
  
"What was that?" I asked Mr. Broon.  
  
"Oh yeah, with your powers you can make things invisible! I made almost everything in the room invisible to make the room clean. May's shoe hit the side of the file cabinet," Mr. Broon grinned. That seemed very interesting.  
  
Mr. Broon made all the things in the room appear instantly. At a closet that appeared to the left, the doors opened magically and out from the inside came some objects. Clothes, toys, shoes, backpacks, pencils, vases, and a couple other things flew out. Mr. Broon made us practice our powers using these items like moving them around the room. I thought this was pretty fun. I wondered why this was supposed to be a job when we don't do much hard work except thinking a whole lot. We did a lot of activities for today's training like heating hot cocoa and making ourselves invisible. I couldn't wait until what we'd do tomorrow.  
  
End Chapter 4 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter 5  
  
We continued our training. I was doing really good with my new powers. This was a great job! This seems more than a job, it's a mission. We finished off with more practice, making use of all our new abilities. This week's pay was only $100. I still didn't have enough to at least rent a decent hotel room. I only had $423 on me. The room cost $162 a night! I decided to find a bank to put the money in. After work, May, Lilli, and I went to their bank. The bank they put their money in was called, "Contechnital Corp." It was a very nice bank. I registered myself for a new bank account.  
  
After that, I went on my way with May to her house to sleep over again until I could at least rent a room or purchase a cheap house. Lilli decided to stay over also. We didn't talk much as we were exhausted from work that day.  
  
After lunch the next morning, we went back to DACS for work. This time we were actually going to do something other than train.. O YES!... what a relief!  
  
"Hey Sparkle, what do you think we will do at work today?" Lilli asked.  
  
"Ermm... more training!! Ergh.. I want to be able to actually use my powers now! I'm READY!!" I answered, and they laughed.  
  
"Hey, let's fly to DACS today! We do know how to fly now!" May exclaimed.  
  
So we flew to DACS, (the Defence and Attack Combat Society.) We got there in only five minutes.  
  
WE arrived to the room where we always met and Mr. Broon was there.  
  
"Hello girls. ready for another day of work?!" Mr. Broon asked enthusiastically.  
  
"Yes..." we all answered without any enthusiasm. We didn't seem to excited, since we were doing almost the same things everyday.  
  
"Ok, today you girls are actually going to complete a simple mission," Mr. Broon said. Lilli butted in and commented.  
  
"Well I hope we don't do those silly ' saving a cat from a tree' thing. I hate those things," Lilli said.  
  
"No Lilli! Don't tell him that.. we might have to..." I pushed Lilli but got cut off and Mr. Broon continued what he was saying.  
  
"No, no, no, you girls are going to do something much harder than that," Mr. Broon explained as he sat us down on the usual chairs. "..You girls will go to Gavalon, a city a couple miles downtown from here. You are going to give this box to a person named Nove. I'm not sure who this person is but he needed this package," Mr. Broon handed the box to Lilli. The box was as simple as it could get. It was square, and it was covered with plain brown paper, wrapped with a red ribbon. On the top, read in black was 'Plans.'  
  
Mr. Broon continued, "You'll have to find him on your own, and go through his many obstacles throughout his area. Mr. Broon showed us maps and gave each of us one.  
  
"What's this?" I asked.  
  
"These are maps to guide you to his house. I hope you girls make it. Pass this mission, and you will get an award from me and an extra power. If you don't, you girls will, well, never come back."  
  
I started to panic for a second, "So you mean to say, if we make it we'd be awarded, and if not, we die?!?!"  
  
May laughed, "No silly! Broon will give us a different mission or have us train more! Right Mr. Broon?" May said.   
  
"Well this is easy then!" Lilli said.  
  
"Uh, not really. Well you girls better go now. He needs this package," Mr. Broon lead us out the room and out the building.  
  
We decided we'd start the mission tomorrow. As we walked home, we decided to talk along the way.  
  
Lilli shook the box, "What do you think is inside, Sparkle?"   
  
"I dunno, maybe something top secret. We don't wanna blow this mission so don't open it! We might get paid enough that I can actually rent my own room now!"  
  
"Aww, I thought you liked staying at my house! Maybe you should stay at Lilli's then if you want," May said sadly.  
  
"No, it's just that you've done so much for me since I met you at Topsy Tea. I didn't even get a chance to find an apartment of my own. It's just weird that we're friends already, and that we actually trust each other," I sighed and just twirled my hair around my finger.  
  
May didn't look too disappointed. "Hmm, ok then. We'll if you want, you can go to my house again for dinner. I'm extremely famished!"  
  
The next day, we took the map and started flying through the city and made ourselves invisible so that no one could see us. We didn't want anyone to think that we were in danger.  
  
We went through some weird obstacles on the map. We fought a whole bunch of robots. There were robot frogs, and robot children falling from broken-down buildings on fire. I can't explain all the details because it was all just so unusual. All the city people around us didn't even notice us or the robots. I felt something was wrong. The people of Jesimay didn't even notice the robots. Most of them walked right through us! Something didn't feel right.  
  
The robot frogs were really the only ones trying to get us. They kept trying to get a hold of us and kill us or something. We of course zapped them, moved them with our telekinetic powers, and other power stuff.   
  
Finally we arrived at a secret building. It looked broken down, dead, and haunted. I was a small house, a brown shingled house, that had bugs crawling all over it. It seemed like it was the darkest house on the street even though it was daylight. The trees had no leaves and they seemed dead too. A big spider jumped on my head and I shrieked. Lilli took it off my head and stepped on it.  
  
May screamed, "Gross!! Look at it's green organs!"  
  
"Euewww!! The guts on my shoes!! Come on... let's just find Nove, or whoever this person is. This is disgusting!" Lilli looked disgusted and rubbed the guts off her shoes with one of the dead tree's twigs.  
  
"There's something about that name that gets me," I commented as we walked up the front sidewalk. The name did sound slightly familiar.  
  
"Ok, who's ringing the doorbell? I'm NOT doing it!" May said, as we stepped back from the door, offering Lilli to open it.  
  
This house seemed to creepy and the doorbell was crooked. "Are you sure this is the right house Lilli?" I asked nervously.  
  
"Yes, Sparkle.. erm... FINE! I'll ring the doorbell... you babies," Lilli said.  
  
The doorbell rang and through the door came just a shadow with bright red eyes. It was tall, dark, and a low women's voice answered.  
  
"Thank you girls. I'll be use to tell Michael Broon you girls came. Now beat it," the shadow slammed the door as she took the package from Lilli. We left the neighborhood and went on our way home for dinner again.  
  
Supper came and I kept quiet and thought about the name. "Hey guys, do you know what?" I whispered, "I think that person we delivered the package to is NOVENA. The person who killed my parents! I think she's after me!" I whispered tot them incase there were some of her spies around listening to us.   
  
"What? Why? You mean Nove?" Lilli asked.  
  
"Well the reason why I came here is to get away from Faerieland where Novena wanted to take over our planet and get rid of all fairies that exist!"  
  
May looked surprised. "Nove.. Novena.. woah! I should have known... so she's after you because you're a fairy? Why does she want to get rid of all fairies?" May asked.  
  
"I dunno guys. She's just evil. That's the way she is. Well see, she killed all the creatures that make Faerieland alive. She hates us, the fairies, and wants us dead. She's was the one who destroyed my home, family, and friends. I have no one at all except you two! I'm a fairy! Unlike you guys!!" I sobbed, and threw my bread across the table.  
  
"Aww.. man, maybe this job is a hoax!" May said.  
  
"Hmmm, this job at DACS is too good to be true. Hmmm...," Lilli put her fork down and just thought.  
  
I looked up, and felt angered at this. "That's what I've been saying all along! I think I'll just quit the job. Look, I don't see any other people around Jesimay who have powers like us. I'm afraid to die.... yet I want to! I miss my family and my own people!" I broke down and cried more. I couldn't help myself. No one said a word after that and we all just continued eating.  
  
The next day we stepped into the chairs again and we got an extra power. This time we all got the same power, which was to speak to each other without moving our mouths or making sounds. It was hilarious because May kept thinking about how ugly Mr. Broon's hair was today. We laughed to ourselves. I've always wondered what they were thinking. We each got a certificate for completing the mission.   
  
Suddenly, a thought popped into my mind, how the strange shadow had the familiar voice. My mind just started hurling and I felt dizziness at that moment we were at the strange shadow's house. Suddenly.. *FLASH!* I started visioning the screams, the horrors of faces among Faerieworld; the time I was only 12 years old, evil lurking onto the lives of our people, and mother... I love mother dearly. And...*Flash*  
  
I was back to reality. I just had a flash-back. I was daydreaming too after accepting the certificate from Mr. Broon. I felt that I shouldn't be here. I felt something wrong was going to happen. My insides had a strange feeling, that evil would come to Jesimay in search of me of other faeries. But why me? 


End file.
